The Girl Who Got Away
by VladMorgendorffer
Summary: Rose Hathaway ran away after she got some troubling news. What will happen when she is forced back to the academy where it all happened? Will Dimitri Belikov be able to help her cope with her problems? Or will everything just spiral out of control? RosexDimitri AH AU Includes: teen parenting.
1. Dragged Back

*WARNING – This story contains unsettling topics such as domestic abuse and rape*

Disclaimer: I do not own VA. If you recognize something, it probably isn't mine.

 **Rose POV**

"Rose, there's a bloke at the door." I tear my eyes off the sleeping infant in my arms and I momentarily reenter reality. It's so easy to get lost in her cute little face. Jeremy's words register in my mind as I notice him standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He's nervous and trying to act nonchalant, but he's failing miserably. This can't be good. "He says his name is Eric."

I can feel the blood drain from my face instantly. I carefully stand and place my little angel in her crib. "I'll take care of it."

He grabs my arm as I try to pass him. "You don't have to go, Rose. You and Lennox could stay here for as long as you want. Say the word and I'll get rid of that guy."

I give him a small smile. "I appreciate it, Jeremy, really." And I do. He took me in when no one else would and he kept both of us safe. "I will always be grateful, but-"

"But it's time to go home?" he asks softly. I nod slightly and he smiles. "I understand." Before I know what I'm even doing, I throw my arms around him in a bone crushing hug. For once I'm actually speechless, so I settle on kissing his cheek to say the words I can't speak. I look between him and my baby for a second before he once again saves me. "I'll pack up her things. Go."

I give him one of my dazzling grins before I walk downstairs towards the one and only Eric Dragomir.

The Dragomirs have been my family for as long as I remember. I met Lissa in kindergarten when I threw a book at our teacher and ever since we've been best friends. Her family sort of took me in as one of their own when my mother was out of town, which was pretty much all the time. When I ran away I knew they'd take it hard and I always thought they'd look for me, but I never really expected them to track me down.

Looks like I was wrong.

"Rose, is that really you?" Eric demands as soon as I walk out the front door.

Some people never change. "Hello, Mr. Dragomir," I respond teasingly. He always hated it when I called him that.

Surprisingly, he laughs wholeheartedly at my antics before pulling me into a hug. When he finally lets me go, he asks the words I've dreaded for over a year. "Are you ready to come home?"

"It's, um… It's complicated," I reply. It sounds so lame, I know, but I don't know how else to put it. He crosses his arms in front of him and waits for a more solid explanation. He deserves so much more than that, all the Dragomirs do, I just don't know how to put it into words. "I…"

"Is it the boy who opened the door?"

What? Where would he get that idea? "No." He looks towards me in disbelief and I have no choice but to ignore it. "I… I have someone I'd like you to meet."

He gives me an encouraging smile as I lead him through the small house to my room. I quietly slip inside and my eyes are greeted by the startling blue orbs of my now awake daughter. She's sitting in her crib, just waiting patiently for me to hold her in my arms. My little angel. "Mr. Dragomir," I proudly say when I open the door for him, "I want you to meet Lennox."

I don't really know what I was expecting. Anger. A damnation to hell. Maybe some shouting. Whatever it was, it didn't happen. He didn't give me a look of disgust or ask any questions. Instead, he gives my little girl the trademark Dragomir smile.

I know everything's going to be okay.

"She looks just like you, Rose." I can't help it. I grin at his words.

I never thought I would be accepted.

If I had known it would have been like this, I would have never run away. 

* * *

"I can't do this," I admit as soon as we pull into the driveway. Butterflies swirl in my stomach and I suddenly can't breathe. This isn't normal.

I should just go back.

I should have never thought I could come back here.

Eric smiles at me encouragingly before he gets out of the car. I follow pursuit, carefully unbuckling a sleeping Lennox's car seat and look over to Eric who has grabbed our bags.

"Welcome home, Rose," he grins before heading inside.

I take a few deep breathes before following him. I have no doubt that my best friend is on the other side of the door just waiting to pounce.

Andre's probably there, too, and Rhea.

My family.

Maybe I _can_ do this.

With one more deep breath, I find the courage to walk to the door and see what awaits us.

Just like I thought, the Dragomirs are waiting for me.

Lissa grins as she screams my name and throws herself towards me. I somehow manage to put the car seat down before she reaches me. "Rose, I've missed you so much!"

I wrap my arms around her small, thin body. "I know, Liss. I've missed you, too!"

"Lissa," Rhea interrupts, "it's my turn!" My best friend reluctantly lets me go before her mother steps forward to hug me. "Never run off like that again, Rose."

"I won't."

"Promise me."

I fake a dramatic sigh and pretend to contemplate it as Rhea lets me go and playfully glares at me. "I promise, Rhea." She gives me a warm smile before walking towards her husband.

The only person left is the one and only Andre Dragomir. Things were a little awkward between us, or at least, I've always felt that way. Don't get me wrong, I love Andre, but he's always been a player. As we got older, he would hit on me or just stare at me.

He wasn't the only one.

It seemed like every guy did it and it was nice, back then, to be noticed. But not anymore.

I don't think I can handle it.

Andre starts to run his neck to relieve some of the awkward tension in the air. "Rose," he tells me, "you're looking good."

"Thanks," I quickly reply.

"Hey, um, Rose?" Lissa asks. Thank God! "Aren't you forgetting to introduce us to someone?" She gestures to my sleeping daughter and I smile.

I lean down and pick her up without waking her. "Dragomirs, this is Lennox Hathaway, my daughter."

Lissa and Rhea rust forward, both with large smiles on their faces, to see the newest member of the family. Eric grins from where he stands and Andre… Andre doesn't move. I don't even think he blinks.

That can't be healthy.

"She's beautiful, Rose!" Lissa exclaims. Rhea agrees quickly, and just like that, Lennox and I are a part of the family.

It's almost like I never left.

Almost.

"I'll take your stuff up to your room," Eric volunteers as he comes back towards us. Andre offers to do it instead and I internally cringe. He grabs my bags as the rest of the Dragomirs give me another hug. "Get some sleep, Rose. Tomorrow you're going back to the academy."

What?

The academy?

No.

I can't go back there.

I-

I can't.

Fuck.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I've been MIA for the last few years, but I realized how badly I missed both writing and all of you wonderful readers. I've had this story partially written since 2014 and I thought it was finally time to get back on here. My updates will not be the most frequent. I'm a junior in university with two part time jobs, a teaching apprenticeship, two shows to assistant stage manage, and a full load of classes. But I have the entire story mapped out, so I will try my hardest to get you updates when I have the time.

As always, leave a review.

-V.M.


	2. St Vladimir's

Rose POV

The Dragomirs' were insistent on me going back to St. Vlad's, even though I made it perfectly clear I didn't want to go.

They said I'd get over it and that I had nothing to fear, which maybe to them I didn't.

I have everything on the line.

But I can't tell them that.

I can never tell anyone.

So, here I am, waiting to be called into Headmistress Kirova's office for the billionth time, only this time it's to be reenrolled.

 _If_ I can get reenrolled.

I'd be surprised if they even _considered_ letting me back in.

Just as my thoughts fade back to my beautiful daughter, who is thankfully being watched by Rhea, the secretary calls me into Kirova's office.

Man, I've forgotten how vulture like this lady is.

"Ms. Hathaway," she sneers, "it's a pleasure to see you again."

I force a smile to my lips. The old Rose would have made a million different replies, all of the equally unpleasant, but I've grown up over the last year. "You too, Headmistress."

She glares at me. Maybe she's trying to size me up… see if I've truly changed my ways or if I'm just trying to trick her into letting me back in. She folds her hands on her desk before speaking, like it would somehow make her decision that much easier. "Why should I let you back into my academy?"

"You shouldn't."

Her left eyebrow rises in suspicion. "Oh? And why not?"

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here."

"I see." Somehow I really doubt that. "What are your plans for life then, Ms. Hathaway, if you don't care to finish your education?"

"There is nothing more in this world that I want more than that diploma," I reply honestly. Without a diploma I'll never be able to give my daughter the life she deserves. I need that diploma. There isn't another choice.

"I see." She takes a moment to think about her next words. "Here's the deal, Hathaway. A certain donor was very adamant that we allow you back. We struck a deal. If you're willing to comply with the terms we've agreed upon, then you're free to attend our classes."

This is surprisingly easier than I thought. "What are the terms?"

"You follow all the rules in the handbook. You so much as step one toe out of line, you are expelled."

"Okay." I can agree with that.

"You will abide by the dress code."

I look down at my clothes, a loose t-shirt I got in Portland and a pair of jeans. It's a far cry for the revealing outfits I used to wear, but that is more than okay. This is much more comfortable. It's also reliable. And most importantly, it doesn't grab attention. "Alright."

"And finally, you will work an hour before _and_ after school with a tutor to make sure you're on track to graduate."

"No." If I do that I'll never see my daughter, especially if I get a part-time job like I plan.

"No?"

"I don't have time to spend two extra hours here."

"What is more important than your education?" She raises her eyebrow again. She's challenging me.

I don't like to be challenged.

"I have a job," I lie. "If I ever want to attend college I'll need to start saving."

"Can't your mother help with your college payments? After all, you are only in high school once and we both know it wouldn't be putting her out."

"I'm not on speaking terms with my mother," I say bitterly. It's the truth, too. I haven't spoken to her in… I don't even remember when the last time I talked to her was. It's been that long.

"Too bad," she mutters. "I'm still not changing the terms. Either you do the extra tutoring sessions or you don't get reenrolled."

I look at her as she smirks back at me.

Bitch.

"I'll do it." I can do it all, can't I?

I'm Rose Hathaway.

Of course I can… I hope.

Kirova gives me a nod before placing a paper in front of me. "Sign it." I do as directed for once in my life. "Welcome back to St. Vladimir's, Hathaway."

* * *

Life hasn't changed much around St. Vlad's. Not that I really expected it to. I mean, we live in Montana for crying out loud.

Nothing good ever happens.

"Eww." I glance into the eyes of Christian Ozera, the boy that's dating my best friend. I can't believe she's still with him. "Keep that _thing_ away from me," he sneers.

Lissa is standing right beside him and gives him a playful glare. "Play nice or don't play at all."

"Only if I have to."

I roll my eyes and we both ignore him. "What's your schedule, Rose?"

I pull the printed sheet of paper the school's ancient guidance counselor printed for me. "Study hall, art, pre-calc, gym, English 12, world history."

She makes a weird face at me. "You're so lame!"

I frown at her reaction. "We don't have any classes together?"

"Well," she says as she pulls the paper from my hands, "it all depends on who you have for study hall." Glancing at the paper, she starts to frown. "Belikov." Christian bursts out in laughter, but Lissa quickly shut it down with a fierce glare. "I didn't know he even had a study hall."

"Is he new?" I ask. "I don't think I've ever heard his name before."

"He got here last year." She looks at the paper again. "You have him for history, too."

Christian pats me on the shoulder. "Good luck with that, Rose," he laughs.

I take back my schedule and we start walking down the hallway. "I'm completely missing something, aren't I?"

He nods. "He's a complete hard ass. That's what you're-"

"Mr. Ozera," an accented voice interrupts, "that kind of language isn't tolerated here, unless of course, you clue me into who you're talking about."

I look up to find a tall man staring down at the three of us. He's definitely cute. I'd guess he's about 6'4" with short, light brown hair and 5 o'clock shadow, even though it's like 7:50 in the morning. "We're talking about Belikov, sir," fireboy grins. "Have any comments to add?"

The man straight out laughs. "I'd like to keep my head today, but thank you for the offer, Christian."

That accent. It's Russian. Why the hell would he want to settle in Montana?

"Who the hell was that?" I ask the moment he walks away.

Christian smirks at me before answering. "Ivan Zelkos." My skin starts crawling just at the mention of that name. I don't think I can do this. "Him and Belikov are like bffs," he informs me in in a _really_ bad valley girl accent.

"Please never do that again."

He just shrugs.

We reach Belikov's room as the first bell rings, its shrill sound echoing through the hall. "Try to behave yourself, Rose," Lissa cheekily chastises.

Christian wouldn't be Christian if he didn't add an unwanted wisecrack. "That'll happen this millennia."

"Shut it, firefly, or I'll shut it for you!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

Lissa mutters something like, "Why do I even bother," under her breath. She starts dragging Christian away before stopping to look back at me. "I'll pick you up after school."

"That's a negative," I say as I suddenly remember the added terms of my imprisonment. "Your parents struck a deal with the devil. I've got extra tutor time before and after school."

"We can wait for-"

I cut her off. "No." She looks at me in surprise. "I'll walk home."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine. Don't wait for me."

Flipping roles, Christian starts to drag her away before they're late for their first class. I reluctantly enter the room. It's completely empty, except for the man behind the desk typing away like there's no tomorrow. He doesn't notice me at first, so I knock loudly on the door. He turns towards me and oh my God.

He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.

His eyes are the color of chocolate and his hair, slightly darker than his eyes, is tied neatly at the nape of his neck.

"Can I help you?" he asks. Instantly I know what Christian was laughing about. With his Russian accent he's intimidating beyond belief, but I can tell by his eyes he doesn't mean it.

"I'm in your study hall," I respond flatly. I throw my book bag on a random desk and sit on the desk beside it.

He looks at me questioningly, with his eyebrow raised. Can I do that? I try and fail miserably. "I don't have a study hall."

Jumping off the desk, I walk over to him and hand him my schedule. "You do now."

He reads the paper and excuses himself for a moment, exiting the room.

Man is he tall. What is he? 6'6"? 6'7"?

I go back and sit properly at a desk. I pull my phone out and send a quick text to Rhea, asking how Lennox is doing. I've been away from her before, but I always worry.

I just _need_ to know she's safe.

Especially since we're here.

"Is everything alright?" his voice asks. I jump at the unexpected sound.

I look up from my phone to see him standing in the doorway. "Everything is fine."

"I'm going to make this very clear, Rose. Phones are not allowed in this class."

I give him a mock salute. "Aye, aye, comrade!"

He raises his eyebrow at me again. "Comrade?"

"You're Russian, right?" He nods his head. "Then it fits."

He ignores my comment and continues. "It turns out you've been put in here so you don't distract the other students." I let out a snort, which he chooses to ignore. I sense a theme starting. "You're also going to have tutoring sessions with me before and after school. I expect you to be here on time and to work hard."

"Yeah, about that," I voice, "that doesn't work for me."

He sits down at his desk and looks down at some papers. "I don't care if it doesn't work for you. Make it work."

"It isn't that easy."

His head snaps up, his eyes looking deep into mine. "Why isn't it that easy?"

For whatever reason, I want to tell him. I've never had this kind of urge before. But, the overpowering feeling to protect my family overwhelms me. "It's… complicated."

He takes forever to respond. "Make it uncomplicated." Before I can even say anything he walks over to me with a stack of papers. "Here's your homework. You might want to study it."

He goes back to his desk and continues to do his daily prep.

What have I gotten myself into?


	3. First Week

Rose POV

The first thing I see when I get home is Christian and Lissa making out on the sofa.

Gross.

I clear my throat before talking. "I take naps there." They surprisingly hear me through their mass of hormones and spring apart looking guilty. Which they should. No one should have to see that.

Lissa sheepishly apologizes. "Sorry, Rose." She glares at Christian.

"Sorry," he says unapologetically. It's followed by one of his trademarked Ozera smirks.

I toss my bag on a chair and look around. "Where is everyone?"

"Andre's at class, dad's at work, and mom had to run to the store," Lissa explains.

"Have you checked on-" my words are interrupted by Lissa's.

"Not since she left five minutes ago. She's fine, Rose."

I roll my eyes and leave the room to go see my beautiful baby. Even though I've been texting Rhea all day to get updates I've missed her so much. I walk to our room upstairs and wander over to her crib. Her blue orbs stare up into mine and that's all the encouragement I need. I pick her up, earning one of her toothless smiles in the process, and I know that I can do anything I need to in order to make a good life for her.

I have to.

I don't have any other options.

I start to talk to her as I carry her downstairs and back into the living room. She giggles at my ridiculous baby talk and I just have to smile.

Christian starts teasing me the second he hears me coming. "Rose are you talking to yours-" His words die in his throat. "That is a baby." He looks towards his girlfriend and then back at me in shock.

"Christian, let me introduce you to my daughter, Lennox." We walk over to him and I notice my daughter eyeing him closely. "Lennox, this is your uncle Christian." She giggles. "I know! I laughed when I first saw him, too." Christian and Lissa both look towards me unamused as Lennox reaches her arms towards her new uncle. "Do you want to hold her?"

He shakes his head quickly. "She's so small. I'll probably drop her."

"She's perfectly proportionate for her age and you won't drop her." He nods this time and I place my daughter in his arms. He starts grinning like a maniac.

"You're a natural at this."

"Really?"

"Yep, but I swear to God if you even think about having one of these right now I will end you."

* * *

"Rose, wake up."

"Shhh. Go back to sleep."

"Rose!" My eyes flicker open, revealing a very pissed of Russian. "Do not sleep in my class!"

I groan. "It's study hall. It isn't even a class." He walks in front of me, crosses his arms disapprovingly, and just stares at me. "I'm sorry, comrade." I rub my face in an attempt to wake up. "I'll try to stay awake in your classes from now on."

His demeanor softens slightly and he sits on the desk next to mine. "What's going on, Rose?" he asks softly. It's like he actually cares about me. "Did you stay up too late doing homework or were you too busy partying with your friends?" There it is. He wouldn't be a badass Russian god if there wasn't some teenage mocking to start his day.

Even with the mocking I try to give him a small smile. "Something like that." Lennox had been up all night crying. She's not usually that finicky at night. Sleeping through the night is a breeze for her. I'm actually kind of worried.

I hope she's not getting sick.

Glancing towards Dimitri, I notice he's smiling back at me. I get the feeling that isn't something he does often. Which is a pity. His smile is so gorgeous.

What the hell am I even thinking?

He's my teacher.

I'm only 17.

That's wrong and definitely illegal.

I have a daughter!

I can't be thinking like this…

It's going to be a long year.

* * *

The final bell of the day rings and students flock to the halls to leave this awful prison.

It's such a pity I can't be one of them.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Lissa asks me as she walks to our locker.

I'm in the middle of putting my unneeded books away and grabbing my homework for my torture session. "I'm in Candyland, Liss. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Shouldn't you be in Mr. Belikov's room?"

I can tell that she's nervous for me. She doesn't want me to get kicked out for not abiding by the cruel rules forced upon me, but she needs to relax. "I have ten minutes before I have to be back in Dimitri's room."

She raises her eyebrow at me when I call him by his first name and I shrug. If I have to spend extra time with the man then I'm definitely calling him by his first name. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I have legs. I can walk."

She rolls her eyes at me and grabs her belongings from the locker. "You shouldn't have to walk home."

I zip up my bag and close the locker door. "It isn't like it's far."

"If you say so, Rose. I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye."

We start to walk off in different directions when she yells, "Don't be surprised if a strange car is in our driveway tonight."

I instantly freeze. "Why?"

"You can't walk everywhere, now can you?" She laughs at my surprised face and continues on. I make my way to Dimitri's room in a slightly stunned daze.

There's no way in hell I'm accepting that car.

Dimitri's room is unlocked, so I enter and put my stuff down. He isn't in the room, so I walk back out and head for the nearest bathroom. I turn a corner and freeze.

Jesse.

Jesse's standing there alone with his arms crossed, leaning up against the off-beige brick wall.

Oh, God.

What do I do?

I-

I need to-

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" He gives me a predatory grin as he pushes himself off the wall. He starts to walk towards me, but I'm frozen in my spot. I can't get away. "Rosie. I was hurt when I found out you were back. You didn't stop by. You didn't call. No texts."

My brain remembers how to speak. "You're not supposed to be closer than 100 yards of me, Jesse. I have an order of protection."

"No. That was just a little rough patch, baby." He flashes that smile at me again and gets even closer. I start backing away. "You know you love me." My back hits the wall. I'm trapped. We both know it, too. "You know, Rosie, leaving me like that… that was so _naughty_." His hand grabs my wrists, pinning them against the wall. "I'm going to have to punish you."

"Let go of me." I can feel the bile rising up my throat.

Oh God.

I need to get away.

I can't-

"Make me, Rosie."

"If she doesn't then I will," Christian threatens.

Where the hell did he come from?

Jesse turns to look at him and laughs. "What are you going to do, Ozera? Do you really think you can take me?"

Footsteps echo through the hall as Christian edges closer. "We can always find out."

Ivan Zelkos, the other Russian badass, turns the corner and stops. "What the hell is going on here?"

Before Jesse can pretend to defend himself, Christian steps in. "Let her go."

He doesn't.

Ivan steps over and forcibly removes his hands for him. "Get out of here before I call the police."

Jesse laughs.

Of course he would

The police are on his side.

"This isn't over, babe," he half-yells. "You can't escape me."

With that he turns and walks away.

Simultaneously, Ivan and Christian ask if I'm okay.

I'm not.

They know I'm not.

But I lie anyway.

I excuse myself and run to the bathroom. I can still feel his arms around me, just like they were that night. I can feel the bile rising in my throat. Oh, God.

This isn't going to be good.

* * *

With red and puffy eyes, I make my way back to Dimitri's classroom.

No matter how many times I scrubbed my skin I can still feel his hands on me.

I need to get out of here.

"Dimitri, I- You're not Dimitri," I say as I stare into the eyes of a girl my age. She looks familiar, even though I've never seen her before.

"No," she replies. "I'm not Dimitri, thank God. I'm his sister, Vika. You must be Rose."

"Yeah." I look around the room, only to find the Russian I'm looking for missing.

"Are you okay?"

"I-" Am I okay? No, of course not. "I have to go. Can you tell him I-"

She nods her head. "Of course."

"Thank you." I give her a smile before rushing home to check on my daughter.


	4. Bonding

Rose POV

"Rose?"

I look up from the withered copy of Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ I'm reading and see Dimitri's smiling face walking into the classroom. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could-" His eyes go from my face to the book and then back again. "Are you actually reading? Willingly?"

I shrug. "That's why I'm in here, right? To catch up on my studies?"

"Yes. I'm just used to catching you on your phone, not actually being productive."

I laugh. "What can I say? I'm turning over a new leaf, comrade. That and Ms. Malloy told me if I actually apply myself and do an extraordinary research project, she will tell Kiorva I've made up all of my assignments for English."

"And you're doing yours on Shakespeare? That is certainly… ambitious. Sorry for interrupting. Continue… learning." He heads over to his desk and starts fiddling with papers.

"Hey, uh, comrade. You were going to ask me something."

"What?"

I laugh again. "You were asking me if I could do something for you."

"Right!" He walks back over to me and sits down. He pauses for a few moments. It seems like he's nervous… but that's ridiculous, right? He's… Dimitri. Why would he be nervous? "I was wondering if you could tutor my sister, Viktoria."

I try to raise my right eyebrow like he always does, but I fail. It's useless. I guess I will just have to live my life with the badass, non-moving eyebrows I was born with. "You, the educated teacher, can't tutor her? Should I be concerned?"

"Of course not," he chuckles. "It's just… Vika, she's… she's stubborn."

"I'm not seeing a problem here."

"I'm getting there, Rose." I grin at him and he smiles back. "She's having some problems in English and refuses to accept any help from, and she actually said this I'm not making it up, 'a foreigner'."

I think I'm going to like this girl.

"She does know that you speak better English than, like, half of our school, right?"

He just shrugs. "She won't listen to me. She's kind of like you."

I grin at his comment. "What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"She's a good kid who wants to learn. She's just having a little trouble understanding old English and if someone like you tries to help her I know she'll listen." He stops to gage my reaction and then continues on. "She's currently stuck on Shakespeare. Tutoring her could inspire part of your research project. It could give first hand insight on how Shakespeare's language effects non-native English speakers in the 21st century." He pauses again. "And I'll pay you."

I roll my eyes. "You don't have to pay me."

A hopeful look settles on his face. "So…is that a yes?"

"Of course it is. I'd be happy to help Vika." He gives me one of his special grins. "That is, of course, if you're willing to work around my schedule. I just landed myself a job downtown."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle everything?" he asks, his grin disappearing in genuine concern. "You already spend extra hours here, plus all of your daily homework. And a job." And a baby, I silently add. "You don't have to feel obligated to help Vika. I can help her if I have to."

"I can do it, comrade. Besides, we want her to pass, right?" I tease.

Chuckling, he gets off the desk and heads back to his own. "Get back to work, Rose."

* * *

I arrive at the address Dimitri gave me ten minutes late, though in my defense it could have been way later. I tried to give Lennox a bath, but considering I got more water on myself than her I'd say it was a giant failure. Then she wouldn't fall asleep for her nap.

It's been a long day and today isn't even over yet.

I get ready to knock on the door, but it's opened before I even get the chance. In the doorway is Vika, grinning like a complete mad woman. "You're here!" she exclaims as she pulls me into a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem, Vika," my voice strains. "Can you get your hands off the merchandise? I can't breathe."

"Oops," she laughs. "Sorry."

"No problem. You ready to study?" I ask as I look around the apartment. It's a nice place. The doorway opens into the living room, which is spacious and inviting. A large bookcase covered in their DVD collection. A slightly warn and comfy looking couch and chair are placed against another wall, across from the decent sized television. Family photos litter the walls. Each picture frame containing smiling people having fun.

This place feels like a home should.

"I thought we could eat first. Dimitri's out getting a pizza so I figured we could sit and chat. You know, get to know each other."

I smile at the Russian girl. "That sounds like a perfect idea."

She drags me over to the couch. It's comfier than I imagined.

It feels so good to just sit.

There's no homework to do. No work to get ready for. No worrying about waking the baby or trying to somehow repay Rhea and Eric for everything they've done for us.

This is…nice.

Vika immediately starts babbling on about herself and I listen intently. I don't know why, but I genuinely want to know things about her. Maybe it's because I see myself in her. She's eager. Excitable. Happy.

But I can also see the things she hides. Like the fact she misses her family and her home county.

And that she's kind of lonely.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Vika," I announce after she's done talking.

She grins a familiar grin. "That's what I was hoping to hear."

* * *

"I can't eat another bite," Vika declares after eating only three slices of pizza.

I'm on my fifth piece and still going strong. She glares at me and I shrug. "It's a gift."

I see her eyes roll at the same time as I hear Dimitri laugh.

"Seriously, though," Vika adds, "I think she could out eat Ivan."

Dimitri glances at me curiously before answering. "I think you're right."

"Is that your subtle way of calling me fat, comrade?" I tease.

"No- I…" he stutters, "You're not – I mean – I – you – you're not fat. You're definitely far… from being… fat." I stare at Viktoria before bursting out in laughter. Dimitri puts his head in his hands, as if he were embarrassed, but I know better. He's just trying to hide his laughter. We can hear him, though, so it's kind of pointless.

Pointless, but kind of adorable.

Dammit, Rose! We talked about this!

Dimitri is off limits!

Bad Rose!

"Speaking of Ivan," he says once he regains his composure, "I'm supposed to go see him. Will you two be okay if I leave?"

Vika looks over towards me. She has a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What do you say, Rose? Want to throw a rager when Dimitri leaves? "

"I know a guy. A booze guy," I tell her. "We can have the party started in no time."

We both glance back over towards her brother with giant grins on our faces. "Bye, Dimka. Have fun with Ivan!"

"Stay out as late as you want, comrade! We'll hold down the fort."

Dimitri smirks towards us before saying something in Russian. Before I know it, Vika grabs a pillow and tosses it at him. Throwing his hands up in mock surrender, he throws a wink in my direction, and grabs his keys from the cabinet by the door. "Try to stay out of trouble, please." Vika launches another pillow towards him, but it only hits the door as he leaves.

I look at Vika who is now looking back at me. "Do I want to know what I missed?"

"Dimitri was just being an ass. It's a normal occurrence. Tragic, really." Changing the subject she adds, "You ready to hit the books?"

I smile at my new friend.

We got this.


	5. The Diner

Rose POV

While looking at the fantastic view of the back of the shabby looking building in front of me, I can't help but sigh.

It's just another day in paradise.

After a long day at school it's finally time for my night shift at the dinner.

There's nothing special about this place. It's just your average, run of the mill, greasy diner. The work isn't that bad. Especially weeknights. No one really comes in after nine o'clock. You get your fair share of drunk people, as well as the occasional stoner, but you don't really see a lot of that on a Tuesday night.

The Dragomirs' are against me working, especially this late at night. I can't say I blame them, but I can't let them buy us everything Lennox and I need. I need to be able to support her on my own and if that means I have to work night shifts at a crappy place like this, working all night, then I guess I just have to suck it up.

Looking around the deserted employee parking lot I find the only other car. I involuntarily grin. It's going to be a good night.

With another glance at my radio clock, I get out of my car and walk into work. "Hey, Mase," I flirt. "You're lookin' good tonight."

Mason, the night manager and an old friend, flirts right back. "I'm nothing compared to your beauty, Rose." He gives me a wink. "Welcome to work."

"Do you greet all your employees like that, or am I just special?" I walk behind the counter and glance around. The place is empty and I can't really say I'm shocked.

Mason grins at me. "The one and only. You've stolen my heart, Rose, be kind to it."

I give him my best man-eater grin in response. Ugh. It's time to get serious. "What's on the agenda for tonight, boss?"

He gestures to the empty room. "You're looking at it."

Groaning outwardly I get to work. I refill every ketchup and mustard bottle, napkin holder, sugar container, and salt and pepper shaker. In the hour or so it took me to do all of that not a single soul entered.

It's going to be a long night.

I continue doing anything and everything that needs to be done. Rolling more silverware. Wiping down the counter. Sanitizing menus.

Turning around to glance at the clock I hear a car pull up. Grabbing some menus and silverware, I make my way to the door to greet the customers. I plaster a smile on my face as they open the door.

It's Dimitri and a woman I've never seen before.

Maybe she's his date?

Dimitri's wearing slacks and a button down shirt. More causal than what he wears at work, but more fancy than what he wears around his apartment. The women is gorgeous. Her long black hair cascades down her body in a very appealing way, though her clothing is leaving very little to the imagination. She has a scar on the side of her face, but it somehow only makes her more beautiful.

This must be the kind of woman Dimitri goes after.

I'll never be able to look like that.

Wait. What the fuck am I thinking? He's my friend's older my brother! My teacher!

This is wrong, Rose. Besides… he'll never think of me in that way.

"Welcome to the diner," I greet them as they enter. Dimitri's eyes flicker to mine and he smiles. "Would you prefer a booth or a table?"

"I didn't know you worked here, Rose," he says slightly bewildered. "It's a school night. You should be at home."

"I need the money," I shrug. "It pays the bills."

He looks like he's about to say something, but his date beats him to it. "Can we have a booth please?"

I lead them over to the nearest booth, tell them the special, and take their orders. I continue my late night duties while keeping an eye on them.

They seem like they're having fun together. They're talking and laughing. She giggles at everything he says and keeps trying to touch his arm.

It definitely seems like a date.

Their food comes up and I deliver it to them, earning a glare from the woman in the process. I ignore her and make sure everything is alright before going back to the counter. I begin wiping everything down when my cellphone rings. My stomach drops.

It doesn't feel right. Something's wrong.

I answer the phone only to hear a frantic Lissa. "Rose, I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying. I've tried everything."

I can hear Lennox crying through the phone. "Calm down, Liss. Take a deep breath, okay. Everything's going to be fine."

She takes a deep but uneasy breath. "Okay."

"What's going on?"

"Christian's holding her right now. She won't fall asleep."

"Does she feel warm?"

Lissa asks Christian to check her forehead. "Yes."

"I need you to take her temperature. The baby thermometer is in the first drawer on the left of the changing station. Just turn it on and put it in her ear."

She tells Christian what to do and we wait. The thing must have beeped because Lissa's back on the phone. "104.1."

"Take her to the emergency room. I'll meet you there."

I end the phone call and grab my jacket. Mason comes out from the back, takes one look at me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's Lennox." He walks over to me, concern pouring out of him, and pulls me into a quick hug. "She has a fever. Lissa is going to bring her to the hospital. I have to go."

"Keep me updated, okay?"

I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, Mase."

"You're welcome, Rose." He gives me a smirk. "Now get out of here. And let me know when she can have visitors!"

"Stop spoiling my kid, Mason."

"Never," he replies as he walks away. I pull my coat on, grab my keys from my pocket, and try to walk towards the exit.

I run into someone.

Looking up I see a very concerned Dimitri. "Sorry, comrade," I apologize. "I guess I didn't see you there."

"Are you okay, Rose?" he asks.

"No," I admit. I don't know why, but I always feel safe when Dimitri is around. He looks at me with curious eyes that make me want to tell him. I guess it's time. "I have a daughter. And she's heading for the emergency room, so I need to go."

His facial expression doesn't change at all. "Do you need a ride?"

I shake my head. "I have my car, but thanks for the offer."

"Keep me updated on how she's doing."

With a smile on my face I promise him I will and then I'm out the door.

* * *

"It's just an ear infection. She'll be good as new in a few days after she takes some antibiotics." I inwardly sigh and I hear Rhea's disagreeing voice through my phone. "There is no need for you to come home early. You two deserve that vacation."

Lissa saves the day by swiping the phone from me and leaves the room. "Mom, relax and-"

I glance over to Christian, who happened to tag along with Lissa. "Thanks for babysitting tonight. I know you two probably had way better things to do."

He shrugs. "Believe it or not, I don't mind spending time with the little spawn of Satan."

"Ha, ha," I laugh mockingly. "Calling me Satan. Good one, firecrotch. Very original."

"It's a gift, Rosie."

"Go to-"

"Rose!" Lissa half-screams, half-whispers as she reenters the room. "There is a child present!"

I roll my eyes. "She's seven months old, Liss. She's not going to remember anything."

"Lissa," Christian fake whines, "Rose is being mean to me!"

"Do you ever shut up?" I ask, using the same tone of voice. The both look at me clearly amused. "We're almost done here. Why don't you guys go home? We'll be there shortly."

My best friend quickly agrees, but her boyfriend hesitates, his eyes lingering on my daughter. "I don't know…"

"Bye, Rose!" she exclaims right before dragging Christian out of the room.

Laughing at my friend's antics I look down at my daughter who is finally asleep in my arms.

She's going to be okay.

That's the only thing that matters.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank you for your support. You guys are amazing!

Life is getting super busy for me. We just started work on our second show, our first show is fast approaching, school is getting crazy, work is a mess, and I'm spending a lot of time helping other students understand social statistics. I'm going to try my hardest to make regular updates, but I can't make any promises. Thank you guys so much for everything!


	6. The Party

Rose POV

"Is everything okay?" Dimitri asks as soon as I walk into his classroom. Concern is written all over his face.

I'm touched he cares. "She's fine. It's just an ear infection. After she takes some medication she'll be fine."

Relief fills his body, but it only lasts for a second. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

His eyes meet mine for a second. Electricity runs through my veins, but as soon as he looks away it's gone.

What the hell was that?

"You look exhausted, Rose. Why didn't you stay home? Get some sleep?"

"I never sleep," I object. "I have a baby, Dimitri. Besides, I'm always here or at work. If I sleep then I won't have any time to spend with my daughter."

"Rose-"

I ignore him and continue talking. "If I stayed home today, Kirova would have had my head. She's just waiting for me to mess up so she can finally get rid of me. I need to graduate so I can support my daughter in the future. I need to work nights so I can support her now. I don't have any other option."

Dimitri stares at me. He sees something… I'm not exactly sure what it is, though. He takes his time, but when he finally speaks again it's a soft whisper. "What about her father? Does he help out at all?"

My body instantly freezes. "My daughter doesn't have a father."

Seeing the tension he's caused, he gives me an apologetic look before heading to his desk to do his own work, leaving me alone with mine.

It's going to be a long day. I can already feel it.

We work in total silence until the bell rings. He glances at me as I get up to leave, but he doesn't say anything.

Despite the fact I'm going to be in the same room next period I get up to wander the halls until I have to be stuck in that room again. In an attempt to find Lissa I head to our locker, but she's nowhere in sight.

She's probably canoodling with Christian somewhere.

Eww. The thought of that makes me want to barf.

"Little Red!" a familiar voice behind me calls out. "It's been ages!"

"Adrian?" I turn around and see his standing against the lockers, his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you have graduated already?"

His smirk grows. "Funny thing about graduation. You have to pass chemistry for that." His answer makes me giggle. It's such an Adrian thing to do. He's always been smart, he just never applies himself, which is something everyone always tells him, yet he still chooses to ignore. That and his willingness to never show up for classes make him the perfect slacker. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?"

"Oh… you know," I answer mysteriously, "Portland."

"Portland? Like Portland, Maine?"

"Like Portland, Oregon you idiot."

He laughs, making me grin. "Portland is the largest city in Maine. I'm sorry I got confused, Rose. It won't happen again." The warning bell rings and the remaining students start to scurry off. "Party. My place. Tonight."

I pretend to contemplate it. "Nah. I've got better things to do tonight than getting drunk." He makes a displeased face. "Try it some time. You might find you like being sober."

Chuckling, he pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "You always make me laugh, Little Red.

* * *

My homework is done. My room is cleaned. The baby is sleeping.

Sleep.

I need sleep.

Glancing down at my bedside alarm clock, the glowing numbers 2:43 stare straight back at me. If I go to bed now I can get maybe… two hours of sleep. Three if I'm lucky.

I take whatever I can get.

Quietly, I climb into bed and collapse on top of the covers. My eyes flicker close and I can feel myself slowly drifting off.

That is, of course, until some crappy 80's pop song obnoxiously fills my room.

Groaning, I get back up and frantically search for my phone. I don't know how many times I've told her not to change my ringtone, yet somehow it always magically changes. When the stupid thing is finally in my hand I answer the call with an angry whisper. "Vika. How many times have I told you to stay away from my phone?"

A voice that is not Viktoria's responds. "Rose?" The voice is shaky and scared.

"Mia? Where are you? What's going on?"

"We're at Adrian's." Shit. "I didn't know who to call."

I flip my bedroom light on, find the nearest clothes and shoes, and get dressed. "How much has she had to drink?"

"I… I don't know. She kept saying 'I'm Russian, I know how to hold my liqueur'. It gets kinda fuzzy after that."

I inwardly sigh. That's exactly something she would say. Glancing over to Lennox's crib, I find her still fast asleep. "How much have you had, Mia?"

"Just a few beers."

"I'm on my way. Whatever you do, do not leave. Watch Vika. Try to keep her out of trouble."

The line goes dead. Lissa is undoubtedly at the party, so I wake up Rhea to keep an eye on my daughter. After a mumbled yes, I race outside, not even bothering to grab a jacket, and climb into my car. The October air leaves a slight chill in the car, but I somehow barely notice it.

The thought of Dimitri crosses my mind. If I call him now it'll only worry him. I should probably wait until after I see her.

The drive to Adrian's is pretty short. I park the car and storm inside his house, pushing past all the drunk kids in my path. I spot Mia in the living room almost hyperventilating. "Mia?" I call as I make my way to her. "Mia, what's wrong? Where's Vika?"

"She's-" she points across the room and my eyes instantly find her.

She's talking to _him_.

She's talking to Jesse.

What the fuck is she doing?

"Mia, get in the car."

"Rose, what are you-"

I glare at her and she freezes. "Get in the car."

She nods and leaves. I fight the crowd to get to Vika. "Rose! You came to the party after all," she slurs. "You want a drink? Drink with me!"

"I'm going to take you home." I put my arm around hers and try to drag her away from the devil.

"Wait," she interjects. "I don't want to get home. I want to party."

"You heard her," he shouts as he pulls her back towards him. "She wants to party."

I ignore my burning desire to throw up and instead stand tall, even though I want nothing more than to run away. "She's drunk. She can't give consent."

"Come on, Rose. You used to be fun once," he taunts, "If I remember correctly."

"Vika," I beg, "I need to take you home. Mia's already in the car. We can make it a girl's night. It'll be fun. Come with me."

She smiles sloppily in my direction, says, "Okay," and walks towards me. Jesse pulls her back. "Get your hands off me."

No.

This isn't going to happen.

Not again.

Not with her.

I get between them, pushing his away from my friend in the process, and punch him in the face.

"Bitch!"

"We're leaving," I say to Vika as she stares in shock. "Now." Ignoring Jesse's threats and name calling, I drag her to the car.

The first thing I do after getting everyone settled in is call Dimitri.

He answers on the first ring and is surprisingly alert. "Roza? What's wrong?"

"I just picked Vika up from a party."

He sighs. "How drunk is she?"

"Very."

I hear what I'm assuming are a lot of Russian swear words and then he's back in English. "Thank you for getting her."

I hang up the phone as Vika starts drunkenly singing along with the radio. Five minutes later and I'm dropping Mia off at home. Another ten minutes and I'm pulling into Dimitri's apartment complex. Somehow I coax Vika out of my car and I help her into the building and up the stairs.

"We can't tell Dimka," she loudly whispers. "He'll be so disappointed in me. I don't want him to be disappointed. Promise me - promise me you won't tell him." Suddenly she decides to sit on the stairs even though we're almost to the door. It takes a few moments to convince her to continue on. Just as we reach the landing, their door opens. "Dimitri! Dimitri, listen," she says as she sees him, "I'm a little-" she almost falls, but we catch her, "-I'm a little drunk." She bursts into giggles for a moment then suddenly stops. "But we can't tell you, okay, so this has to stay between us. I don't want you to be sad when you think of me, okay?"

"I'm not going to be sad when I think of you, Viktoria," he tells her calmly. "Why don't we go inside?" Nodding vigorously she attempts to move, but she stumbles. I catch her and help her inside while Dimitri follows behind.

"Thank you for getting her, Roza." My heart flutters when he says "Roza". He's never called me that before. "You're the best friend she's ever had."

"I'm going to be sick," Vika voices. I drag her into the bathroom just in time. I hold her hair and rub her back until it's over. "Sleep."

"Nope. Not here, Vika." I get her to stand up before she tries to sleep on the floor. "Don't you want to lay down in your soft, warm bed? Doesn't that sound nice?" She nods and we head towards her room, only to run into Dimitri. He tells me I don't have to help her into bed. I roll my eyes and push past him.

After helping Vika change into pajamas and get her into bed I emerge from her room victorious. I didn't get puked on, so I'm counting that as a victory. Dimitri is leaning against an arm chair in the living room, waiting for me.

"She's going to have a wicked headache tomorrow," I joke, "but she'll be fine."

"You didn't have to do all this."

"She would feel ten times worse when she learns what happened if it were you. She idolizes you."

He mulls it over for a few minutes. "I don't know what would have happened to her if you didn't show up. I don't even want to think about it," he shudders. "Thank you so much, Roza. We both owe you."

"You're just now learning that, comrade?" I nudge him so he knows I'm joking and we both laugh. I'm never going to get tired of hearing that sound. His laugh is just so natural and melodic. I wish it happened more often. "I should go."

I start to walk towards the door, but he grabs my hand. My entire arm starts to tingle and all I can think about is his hand holding mine.

It doesn't help that he doesn't let go.

"Don't leave," he says almost begging. "It's late. Stay. Get some sleep before you go home."

"I can't," I whisper. "I have a baby. I need to be there before she wakes up, which will probably be soon."

He nods in understanding, but doesn't let go of my hand. "Text me when you get home. I need to know you got there safely."

"Aye, aye, comrade."

He finally lets go of me and I leave despite the voice in my head screaming at me to stay.


	7. Where Did You Get That Baby

Rose POV

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

He answers the phone with a slick, "Hey, Roza."

"Comrade!" Lennox, my perfect little angel, chooses this exact minute to start crying. I bounce her gently to try to comfort her and pray it isn't picked up in the phone too much.

"Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly," I explain. "My babysitter canceled last minute. I'm not going to be able to tutor Vika today."

"I can watch her, if you want."

I bite my lip in contemplation. "Are you sure you want to do it? She's being really finicky today. And-"

"Of course I want to," he interrupts. The man didn't even hesitate. "You've been helping Vika so much, it's the least I can do. Besides, I've been dying to meet her."

"You are a life saver!" He chuckles as we say our goodbyes. I glance down at my daughter. She suddenly stops crying and starts grinning.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" I ask her. "Huh? You wanted to meet Vika and Dimitri?" I receive a giggle as my answer and start getting us ready for the day.

When we finally arrive, I carry Lennox's car seat in one hand, her diaper bag and my book bag in the other, and start to climb the stairs to casa de Belikov. Dimitri is waiting at the door and takes the bags from me as I set the car seat on the kitchen table. I unbuckle Lennox, take her out, and face Dimitri. Lennox immediately smiles and holds out her chubby little hands towards him. He grins and takes her without hesitation.

Dimitri and a baby.

Dimitri and _my_ baby.

The sight looks natural.

And perfect.

And-

What the hell am I thinking? He's-he's Dimitri! He's Vika's brother! He's my teacher! And he's-

Who am I kidding? He's perfect!

I shake my head and force myself back to reality. "You're so beautiful, Lennox," Dimitri mummers in a soothing voice, "just like your mama."

What?

He-

He thinks I'm beautiful?

No.

He can't-

No.

I blink a few times to clear my head and refocus on Dimitri. He's talking to Lennox… but it's in Russian, not English.

I guess I'm just hearing things.

"Do my ears deceive me?" I ask jokingly. Dimitri looks up from my daughter's face towards me. "Is the great Dimitri Belikov speaking Russian baby talk?"

He starts blushing. Dimitri! Blushing! I can't help but laugh. "I'll stop."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I force myself to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. It was adorable." He mock glares at me, but smiles halfway through. "You just… you're you! I never would have pegged you for baby talk."

"My sisters have kids, Rose. I've spent many hours babysitting."

I lean against the table. "How many sisters do you have?"

His grin widens. "Three. Sonya has two children, Paul and Zoya. Caroline is currently pregnant. And you know Viktoria."

"Speaking of Viktoria, where is she?"

"She was out with Mia shopping, but she's late." He looks towards me with a pointed stare. "She's spending a little too much time with you." He winks at me, letting me know he's joking and I just roll my eyes.

"I am never late, comrade, everyone else is simply early."

He laughs at me. "Whatever you say, Roza."

I grin bigger than I have in a very long time. "So tell me more about your family."

Dimitri launches immediately into stories about his family, a grin on his face and a half asleep baby in his arms.

Viktoria came home about half an hour later, shopping bags covering her arms. "Rose! I am so, so, so sorry!" she apologizes. I wave her off and she smiles back at me before disappearing to her bedroom. She comes back out, goes to the kitchen, and returns with a can of soda in her hand. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. Time kind of slipped by without us realizing."

"That happens when you buy out the entire mall," Dimitri joked.

Vika quickly got defensive. "It wasn't the _whole_ mall, Dimitri. There was a _huge_ sale at Victoria's Secret and I just _couldn't_ pass that up. And then I found the _cutest_ dress at Banana Republic and it was on clearance. It was a _sign_ , Dimitri! I _had_ to have it! And I couldn't have a new dress without new shoes, so I had to go and search for the _perfect_ pair of- That is a baby." She points towards my little angel. "Where did you get that baby?"

"Vika," I announce, "I want you to meet my daughter, Lennox. Her babysitter canceled and your brother agreed to watch her while I'm here. I hope that's okay with you."

I wait for her reaction, hoping it's a good one.

"Of course it's okay!" she squealed. Setting her beverage down she goes towards her brother. "Let me hold her!"

Dimitri hands her Lennox and everything is okay.

* * *

Halfway through our homework session I hear my daughter's cries. I glance at Vika and she just waves me off before once again focusing on her Shakespeare essay. I slip out of her room quietly and go into the living room only to see that Dimitri has everything under control. Not that I would have doubted that.

He's gently rocking her back and forth, cooing at her in his native tongue once again.

The sight leaves me breathless.

Ugh.

What is wrong with me? How many times do I have to tell myself he's off limits!

"Everything okay out here, comrade?" I ask nervously. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I trust Dimitri with my life. With my daughter's life. There isn't a need to be nervous around him.

He gives me one of his rare grins. "Everything's fine, Roza." As soon as the words are out of his mouth she starts crying again. I grab a premade bottle from her bag and take her from his arms.

"That's better, isn't it?" I ask my eight month old. Dimitri laughs at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs even harder which only causes me to join him.

By the time Lennox finishes her bottle there is a knock on the door. Ivan walks in seconds later, just like he owns the place. "Dimitri, Rose," he grins. His eyes wander to my arms. "And who is this little one?"

"This is Lennox Hathaway," I introduce.

"Can I hold her?"

"You drop her I will kill you," I threaten.

Dimitri adds, "I'll help her."

"I can feel your love for me," he jokes as he rolls his eyes before taking my daughter into his own arms. "Hi there, Princess. I'm your Uncle Ivan." He makes a face at her and she giggles.

Just like that we're officially a part of the family.


	8. Night at the Belikovs'

Rose POV

"Please stay," Vika begs. "Please? Puh-leaze?" I open my mouth to say no, but she cuts me off again. "Dimitri! Make her say yes!"

She gives him her best puppy dog eyes. He glances from me to his sister, back to me, to the clock, and then back to me again. "It is getting late, Rose. You could just crash here."

I sigh internally. "I would love to stay. I really would. But, I have a baby, Vika. She cries late at night. She _will_ wake you up."

She snorts. She _actually_ snorts. "I can sleep through anything, Rose."

I glance at Dimitri for backup. "It's true, Rose. A train could go through here and she'd still be sound asleep."

Traitor! "I don't-"

"If it makes you feel better," Dimitri offers, "you and Lennox can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch. That way you won't disturb Vika."

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Dimitri. You're bigger than it. It would be way too uncomfortable for you."

"You're not going to change my mind, Roza," he defends. "My offer still stands."

"Come on, Rose!" Vika turns her puppy dog eyes towards me. "You don't work tomorrow. You can sleep in. Dimitri cam make pancakes. You love pancakes! It'll be sooo much fun. Come on!"

I glance over at Dimitri only to find him smiling at me.

I take a few moments to pretend to mull everything over. "Your pancakes better be worth it, comrade."

* * *

"Goodnight," Vika yawns after our long evening of doing nothing. She gets up and wanders off to her room.

I nod half asleep and Dimitri nudges me. "Come on, Roza, let's get you settled in."

We get up and I grab the car seat holding my sleeping child. "You don't have to do this, comrade, really. I can sleep on the couch. It's not a big-" He glances at me as we enter his room and I shut up.

I've never been in his room before. It isn't anything like I thought it would be. It's simple and… plain. Pictures of his family cover his walls. A small, full bookshelf is in the corner. I quickly glance at all of the titles and inwardly sigh. They're all westerns. Go figure. A small dresser, a nightstand, and a chair complete the furniture, besides the full size bed.

I look over at him while he goes to his dresser. "Thank you for doing this for us," I gently say.

He pulls something out of the drawer and looks back at me, a smile on his face. "It's no problem, Roza. I have some clothes you can sleep in, if you want. You don't have to."

"Thank you."

He walks towards me and the door. For a second I think he was going to stop and do something crazy, like kiss me, but he doesn't. He stands by the door for a second before saying goodnight, closing the door behind him.

I make sure Lennox is alright, change into the clothes he left for me, and quickly fall asleep.

I don't stay that way, though.

I wake up in a terrifying panic and drenched in sweat. The first thing that came to my mind was checking on Lennox. I had to see that she was still there and that she was fine. Once my eyes fall on her perfect little face, still peacefully asleep and unaware of my tangible distress, I calm down a little.

It was a dream.

Only a dream.

A nightmare.

But still a dream.

As quietly as I can, I exit the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind me. I head for the kitchen, careful not to make any noise to disturb Dimitri. I head straight for the fridge and open the door, letting light spill around me. The cold air feels like heaven.

I stand there, staring at nothing.

I just stare.

And then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

My heart speeds up and I start to hyperventilate.

"Rose?"

I'm completely frozen. I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't-

The hand disappears.

"Rose? It's just me," Dimitri's voice says. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Dimitri?

"Rose? Roza? Are you okay?"

It's just Dimitri.

"Comrade, you can't just sneak up on a person like that." I had to force the words out as I try to calm down.

"I'm sorry."

Deep breaths, Rose. "It's fine." Silence fell between us as my body slowly calmed back down. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No," he admits as he rubs his neck. "I'd have to be asleep in the first place for you to wake me up."

I glance into his eyes and he looks away. "Take the bed, Dimitri. The couch obviously isn't working for you."

"No."

"No?"

"Do you know what time it is, Rose? You've got hours until it's daylight. You're here to sleep in and relax, right?"

"I'm not going to get any sleep. You, however, look like you're going to fall over." That's a blatant lie. He looks just as good sleep deprived as he does on a normal day. "Take the bed. Get some rest."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're a bad liar, Roza."

"You keep calling me that."

"What?"

"You keep calling me Roza."

"Oh." The mighty Dimitri Belikov once again looks away from me, a blush making an appearance on his face. "It's your name is Russian. I'll stop using it."

"No." He looks back at me. "You don't have to stop. It's fine. I was just… curious."

"You keep avoiding my question," he notes after a slightly awkward pause. "I'm not going to push. But I hope you know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's nothing, really. I had a bad dream."

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Not right now."

Dimitri suddenly grabs my hand and gently starts guiding me away from the kitchen. All I can think about is the way my hand fits with his. It's like they were made for each other.

"Comrade, what are you doing?"

He leads me into the living room. He sits on the couch, pulling me down with him, and then he lets go of my hand to grab the remote from the coffee table. "Since neither one of us is going to get any sleep we may as well do something with our time. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything but one of your crappy westerns."

"Rose-"

I stick my tongue out in his direction and take the remote from his hand. I flip through channels absent mindedly and pick the best thing I can find, a John Hughes movie marathon.

"What are we watching?"

" _The Breakfast Club_."

"You will voluntarily watch a movie involving a club meeting for breakfast, but still continue to bad mouth the classic genre that is the American Western?"

"It has nothing to do with breakfast, comrade. It's about a group of high school students who have Saturday detention."

"Oh, so you like it because you can identify with it." I shoot him a fake glare and he throws his hands up in submission. He also gives me a playful wink. "So why are they all in detention?"

I fill him in and we watch the movie.

* * *

"Bueller?"

I snuggle closer to my pillow and try to tune out the noise around me.

"Bueller?"

An arm wraps around my waist.

"Bueller?"

I instantly open my eyes.

My face is on someone's chest.

Oh my God.

Dimitri and I must have fallen asleep during the movie.

I practically leap off the couch, carefully though, so I don't disturb Dimitri and go to his bedroom. I check on Lennox, who is still asleep, and then start to panic.

Dimitri.

And me.

On the couch.

Nothing happened. It was innocent; we just fell asleep. We just happened to somehow get into a compromising position. It's fine. It happens.

Why did I enjoy it so much?

He's so… warm. I didn't even freak out because someone was touching me. I _liked_ it. It felt so safe… so natural.

I like him.

I like him a lot.

I admit it. I _finally_ admit it. He is amazing, kind, great with kids, attractive, the list goes on and on. But that's not going to change anything. He's my teacher. He's my friend's brother. It's illegal. I have a daughter to think about.

I like him.

But there's nothing I can do about it.

Besides… he probably doesn't even feel the same way. I mean, why would he? I'm an underage teen mother. I have baggage upon baggage. I'm…broken. And he's Dimitri. He's perfect! He can have anyone he wants. It's not going to be me.

I sit on the bed as my eyes make their way back to Lennox's sleeping form.

No matter what, she comes first. Not me and my problems or my twisted, nonexistent love life.

I push my feelings deep down before getting up to find my clothes. I change back into them and wait for morning to arise. Or for pancakes. Whichever comes first.


	9. The Test

Rose POV

The diner was unusually busy for being located in the middle of nowhere Montana and all I want to do is go home and sleep.

A girl can dream, can't she?

I follow the familiar route home, each second bringing me closer to my beautiful little girl. For once I have the weekend off and I can feel myself relax at the thought of Lennox and me spending some much needed mother-daughter bonding time together.

That is, until Prince's _When Doves Cry_ interrupts my thoughts.

Vika.

I've told her to stop changing my ringtone at least ten times. Some people just don't listen.

I dig my phone out of my pocket and answer the thing before the song repeats. "Hello?"

"Rose?" Her voice sounds off, kind of like she's afraid.

"Vika? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Can you… can you come over here? Please?"

I instantly turn my car around and head towards her apartment. "I'm on my way. What's going on?"

She sighs before telling me her problem. The only issue is, she's speaking Russian. I let her finish before I answer her. "Can you please tell me in English so I know how to help you?"

She takes a deep breath before finally tell me. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No."

"I'll be right there."

Twenty minutes later, grocery bag in hand, I knock on the door to casa de Belikov. A frantic Dimitri opens the door. "I'm so glad you're here," he says as I walk in. "I don't know what's going on. She won't come out of her room."

"Everything's going to be fine," I assure him. "She'll come out when she's ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Relief floods his body. "Thank you."

"No problem, comrade. Hey, I have some ice cream in this bag. Do you mind grabbing two spoons?"

Without a word he turns to grab the utensils from the kitchen.

There's a knock on the door. I open in and find Mia staring back at me. "Make that three," I shout towards the kitchen. I turn back towards Mia. "Do you know what's going on?"

She responds in a very sad voice. "Yeah."

"Hello, Mia," Dimitri greets as he hands me the spoons. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

I nod towards him in an attempt to help him calm down. He gives me a small smile as Mia and I precede towards Vika's room. Mia knocks on the door and we receive no answer. I reach for the doorknob, but it won't move. "Vika," I say softly, "it's me and Mia. Open the door."

It swings open within a few seconds, revealing a terrified Viktoria. She pulls us inside, closing and locking the door behind us. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Any time," Mia replies as she goes to sit on the bed. Vika joins her.

I nod in agreement. "I brought ice cream," I gesture to the bag in my hands, "some chips, chocolate, and a few tests."

Trying not to show her distress, Vika looks at the bag almost mesmerized by the contents she can't see. "Thanks, Rose."

"Vika, before you take the tests I think we should talk a little bit."

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath before finally meeting my eyes. "Did you feel like this?"

"Yeah. I did," I admit. I pull out the ice cream and deliver it to Vika, handing spoons to both of my friends. "But I went through it alone. You have a wonderful friend named Mia. You have me. You also have a completely terrified big brother in the living room who is worried sick about you."

"He is going to be so disappointed in me!"

"I think he'll live."

"And my mother! What is she going to think? She sent me here with Dimka with one condition. I had to behave myself. Have I done that? No! I get drunk. I get pregnant!"

"Calm down, Vika. Everything is going to be fine, okay?" She stops talking and just stares at me. "Breathe. Yeah, like that. You're a natural!" Nodding, she breathes more and eventually calms down. "Your family might be disappointed at first, but if you are pregnant they will come around, I promise."

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"How _did_ this happen?"

"I had sex, Rose."

I know this isn't going to end well, but I need to know. I have to ask her. "Were you being safe?"

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"You can either talk about this with me or Dimitri. It's your choice."

"It just sort of happened. We didn't have anything."

"Vika, pregnancy isn't the only thing that can happen from unprotected sex. You can catch diseases."

"He doesn't have anything."

"Some symptoms take time to arise," I begin, "you can have a disease for months without knowing." She starts to pale. "Vika, look at me." I wait until I am looking her in the eye. "This is all scary, I know. But you don't have to go through anything alone. Regardless of these test results I am going to take you to get tested. While we're there you can talk to the doctor about getting on some form of birth control, if that's something you're interested in. It's completely up to you."

"Is it really scary?"

"You're going to be fine."

Mia rubs places her hand on Vika's shoulders. "I believe Rose. You're going to be fine."

A conversation comes to a slight halt as Vika collects her thoughts. "I should take the test now."

"Before you do, I want you to know you have options."

"I know."

"No matter what the results are, we're here for you."

She nods and walks towards the dreaded grocery bag. Grabbing the tests she slips out of the room and heads straight for the bathroom.

"And now we wait," Mia speaks softly.

"Yeah."

"You were really great with her. I had no clue what to do when she told me."

I laugh humorlessly. "I guess I'm just kind of an expert on the subject."

"She's really lucky to have such a good friend."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. She's lucky to have you as a friend, Mia."

"Please," she scoffs as she reaches for a bag of chips, "I'm just here for moral support. You brought everything. Tests. Food. Knowledge."

"Sometimes someone just being there means the world to a person."

"I guess."

The door opens slightly and Vika slips back into the room. "I couldn't wait alone."

"That's okay," Mia consoles her.

A silence falls between us as we wait for Vika's alarm to go off.

"I can't look," Viktoria whispers as the alarm goes off. "I can't – I can't do this."

I glance down at the test. "You're not pregnant, Vika."

"Thank God!" It grows quiet again as the words sink in. "Thank you guys for coming over. I know you probably had better things to do."

"We're always here for you," Mia says.

"Always," I agree. "And so is the super tall, very concerned Russian who is waiting in the living room."

Vika falls back on her bed. "I can't face him. He's going to send me back."

"He's not going to send you back. At least not without some form of discussion." She puts a pillow over her head. "I'm going to go talk to him. Beg him not to send you home."

Vika yanks the pillow off her face and sits up. "You are the best!"

"You _are_ going to have to face him, though. You need to talk to him."

"I know," she says. "I just need some time. And maybe a push."

"You two stay in here, eat the ice cream before it melts. When I come back Mia can help me push you off the bed."

I leave the room, ignoring Mia's laughter and Vika's shrill, "That's not what I had in mind!". I find Dimitri in the living room, right where he said he'd be.

He stands up when he sees me. "What's going on, Rose?"

"You might want to sit down for this, comrade," I answer. He sits back down in his chair and I cross over to the couch. "Vika thought she was pregnant." A trail of Russian words escape Dimitri's mouth. I wait until he's done before I continue. "I brought her a test. She's not pregnant." I glance over towards my friend's brother and find him shaking. I grab his hands in a lame attempt to calm him and it works.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Roza."

"I've talked with her. She realizes how reckless and irresponsible she was being. She's also agreed to go to the clinic with me to get some testing done to double check everything."

"I can take her. She's my responsibility."

"She's my friend, Dimitri. Besides, it would be less awkward if I take her." He takes a moment to comprehend my words. "She's terrified you're going to send her back to Russia."  
"I'm not going to send her back. But I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"Talk with her. Have an adult conversation. Express your concerns, disappointment, and whatever feelings you have. Just… communicate."

"We will," he whispers. "I just don't know what I'm going to say."

"You're doing just fine with me, comrade."

"You're different, Roza." His eyes find mine and it's like they bare into my soul… my very being. Suddenly I'm very aware of his hands in mine. The hands I never let go.

"You can do this. I know you can."

We stare into each other's eyes and for a split second nothing else mattered.

It's over too soon.

I let his hands go and wander back to Vika's room. She leaves for the living room without a fight or even a push. While she's out there facing the music, Mia and I talk and wait for Vika to return.

I don't know why, but her return is a lot less dramatic than I imagined it would be. I figured she'd come back in with a tear streaked face or at the very least visibly upset.

But she doesn't. She comes back completely fine.

"He's not sending me back!" she exclaims the moment she opens the door. "And it's all thanks to you, Rose. Thank you for talking to him."

I shrug. "You didn't need me. He wouldn't have sent you back anyway."

She throws her arms around me for a gigantic hug. "Thank you for everything." She lets me go and runs to her bed and does the same thing with Mia.

With everything settled and a peaceful harmony flowing in the household, I figure I can finally go home. I check my watch. If I hurry I can still get in a little bonding time before Lennox is out for the night. Vika's eyes turn to me when I stand up; this is the first time she's actually truly looked at me today. She notices the uniform and the bags under my eyes.

"You don't have to go home, Rose," Vika tells me. "I know you're tired and it's getting really late. You can crash here."

I inwardly sigh. "Vika-"

"Whatever you have to say is no match for my Viktoria logic."

"I don't have clothes here and I'm not sleeping in my uniform," I state.  
"You can borrow some clothes."

"I smell gross."

"We have a thing called a shower. Indoor plumbing is all the rage these days."

"Vika, I _need_ to go home." She walks over to me and grabs my cell phone. "What are you doing?"

With the press of a button, the phone is up to her ear. "Hey, Lissa, it's Viktoria."

I half shout my Russian friend's name in an attempt to get her to stop.

It doesn't work.

"Rose is over at my house right now and she's exhausted. I don't think it's a good idea for her to be driving right now."

I lean towards the phone and try to talk into the phone. "Lissa, I'm fine. She's just trying to hold me hostage."

Vika ignores me. "Is there any way you could possibly bring over some of her things? She doesn't want to sleep in her-"

I grab the phone from her. "Lissa, I will be home in 15 minutes tops. Don't worry about-"

"It's not a big deal, Rose," she calmly voices through the phone. "I think it's a good idea for you to stay there. You need a night out of the house."

"But-"

"No buts. You're staying. I will bring you an overnight bag."

"But-"

"Lennox and I will be over in 20 minutes."

The phone line goes dead.

I give Vika my fiercest Hathaway glare. "Why did you do that?"

"It's not that big of a deal, Rose."

"Do we even have permission to stay here?" I ask. "Is your brother going to be cool with this?"

"Of course he is." I continue my trademarked glare. Viktoria finally gives in. She walks past me and heads into the living room. I quickly follow her and Mia follows me. "Dimitri, is it okay if we have a sleepover?"

Dimitri glances between all three of our faces. When his eyes find mine I shake my head in warning. A warning which he quickly ignores. "It is getting pretty late. If you girls want to stay, it's fine with me."

With a smug grin Vika thanks her brother and heads back to her room with Mia.

"Thanks for letting your sister hold me hostage, comrade," I say as I throw myself on the couch.

He sits down in the chair. "You can go home if you want to. No one is going to force you to stay." I cover my head with my hands. "I know Vika can be kind of… stubborn sometimes. She's a lot like you." I really want to flip him the bird, but I somehow restrain myself. "She just really needs her friends right now."

"She stole my phone, called Lissa, and begged her to bring over my things. I love Vika. But she can't do that. She can't make those decisions for me. Especially when I have a daughter, who will be attending this sleepover, by the way."

"You and Lennox are always welcome here." I move my hands to look at him. "But I'll talk to Vika about it."

"It's not just that, comrade."

"Then what is it?"

I sigh. "No one at school knows about Lennox, except you, Vika, Ivan, Lissa, and Christian. The less people that know about her existence, the better. And now Mia is going to meet her. Which is fine. But who's next? The more people who know the more of a chance someone else may accidently find out."

Dimitri looks at me. He takes in my almost hysteric state and tries to process my greatest fear. "I'll talk to her. I promise."

"Thank you."

We stayed in the living room, chatting mostly about nothing, until the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it, thinking it was Lissa.

It was Ivan.

"Dimitri, it's for you," I say over my shoulder as Ivan enters.

"You know, Rose," Ivan teases, "you could at least pretend to be excited to see me."

"I'm always excited to see you Ivan," I reply. "I'm just really disappointed you weren't someone I care more about. Like the pizza guy."

"You care more about the pizza guy than me?" He asks in mock offense. "I am shocked!" I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs. "Where is the little princess?"

Someone knocks on the door.

I respond to his question as I open the door. "Here she is!"

"Hello everyone!" Lissa exclaims as soon as she enters. She has a bag around one arm and Lennox in the other. As soon as she sees me, my little girl holds her arms out towards me and I gladly take her.

"Have you been a good girl for Aunt Lissa?" I ask in my absurd baby voice. Lennox laughs mischievously, causing all of us to laugh. "Thanks for watching her, Liss. And thanks for bring her out."

"For the last time, Rose, it's no problem," she says before making her goodbyes. As soon as the door closes behind her two Russian men swarm towards my daughter and try to get her attention. Her little head goes back and forth until finally she holds her arms out towards Dimitri.

He takes her from my arms without hesitation.

Ivan tries to hold out his arms, but she isn't paying him any attention.

"I thought we had a special bond, Lennox," he fake cries. "How could you choose him over me? I'm the better looking one!"

I roll my eyes as I pick up the bag Lissa brought. I pull out one of Lennox's premade bottles. I grab her from Dimitri and give her the bottle.

"Rose?" Vika's voice asks. I turn to see just her head peeking out of the hallway. Her eyes drift towards my arms before she and Mia make a full body appearance. "We were wondering what was taking you so long."

"That's a baby," Mia observes.

"Mia, this is my daughter, Lennox," I introduce.

"You have a baby."

"Yep."

An awkward pause sets in between us as Mia digests the new information.

Ivan saves the day. "So is there actually a pizza guy coming or am I going to have to go buy my own pizza?"

"We ordered pizza?" Vika asks.

"I'm down for pizza," I voice.

Mia adds, "I love pizza."

"Pizza it is," Dimitri declares. He grabs his phone and orders enough food to feed a small army.

Let the sleepover festivities begin.


	10. Explanations

Rose POV

"Rose," a familiar and gentle voice calls out to me. "Rose, wake up."

I mumble, "Five more minutes," into my pillow. Voices laugh around me and my eyes snap open. "What is going on?"

"You fell asleep on Dimitri," Vika tells me matter-of-factly. "You missed the best part of the movie, but he refused to let me wake you up."

I blink a few times as her words registered in my mind. I glance up from my pillow only to see Dimitri's smiling face. "Hi, Rose."

Fuck.

Immediately, I sit up. "I'm sorry."

"You've had a long day falling asleep is to be expected," says Dimitri. "Especially during such a dull movie."

"Hey!" interjects Viktoria fiercely. "That is my favorite movie!"

"I'm aware."

Ivan speaks up. "Your bickering is going to wake up the baby."

I glance over to him and find my daughter sleeping comfortably in his arms. "I'll take her to bed so the bickering can continue."

"You two can have my room," Dimitri offers.

I get off the couch and make my way to Ivan. Carefully I pick up my sleeping daughter. "Thanks, comrade. Night guys!"

A chorus of "good night" is said as we head for Dimitri's room. I get Lennox settled before throwing myself on the bed, falling back asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I wake up from my hellish nightmare in a cold sweat. I blink, letting my eyes get used to the darkness surrounding me. Nothing seems familiar and panic starts to set in.

I blink again and it all comes back to me.

I'm in Dimitri's room.

It's okay.

Everything's okay.

Except it's not. I had the dream again.

I have it every time I close my eyes. At least, every time I'm not completely exhausted. It's always the same.

It's always that night.

Tears unwillingly spring into my eyes and I let them fall. They fall faster and faster, sobs threatening to escape my lips, but I refuse to let them. I don't want to wake my daughter. Besides, I need to be strong for her.

I can't keep going like this.

When the tears stop I leap out of bed. There's no way I'm going back to sleep. Quietly I check on Lennox, who is still fast asleep, and leave the room. The hallway is illuminated by a dim glow and voices can be faintly heard from the living room.

I go there, despite looking and feeling like utter crap, finding Dimitri and Ivan deep in conversation. They stop talking as I approach, their eyes taking in the sight of a broken Rose before them.

"Did you have the dream again?" Dimitri immediately asks, his voice soft but still somehow firm and strong. I nod in response, not really trusting myself to speak. He ushers me to the sofa before wandering into the kitchen. Ivan grabs a blanket for me from behind the chair he's sitting in. Before I know it, Dimitri's sitting next to me and handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"I don't know if this will help you, but it's what my mother would always do for us growing up. She said it would ward off bad dreams."

I take the cup with unsteady hands. I stare at it as if my glare would somehow cool the temperature. Moments pass in silence before I finally take a sip.

It's surprisingly good and I tell him so.

"The secret is to double the packets." It grows silent again. The two Russian men watch me stare into space and drink out of the cup. When it's empty I set the cup down in front of me. A glance in either direction shows each man with a questionable look on their face.

"Do you want to talk about it, Rose?" Ivan asks.

Dimitri quickly adds, "If you want to, of course. Only if you want to."

"That was implied, Dimitri," Ivan argues. "You don't need to state the obvious."

Dimitri glares at Ivan and then refocuses on me. "What Ivan meant, is that we're here for you."

"And who knows? It might be helpful if you talk about it."

"Ivan!"

"What?"

"Ivan is right," I say softly, surprising everyone in the room, including myself. "I should talk about it. But it's a long story. And it is pretty late. I don't want to keep you up." They both smile towards me encouragingly as they lean back into their seats and settle in for my story.

"The floor is yours, Rose," Ivan tells me.

I look over to Dimitri, who is still giving me an encouraging look. "You wanted to know about my daughter's father." I quickly look away so I don't see his reaction. I stare at my hands as I continue on. "I was kind of seeing this guy at school. Everyone expected it. The bad boy and the bad girl." I draw my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. "It was more of an on again off again kind of thing. At first it was fine. It was fun and exciting, but it didn't stay that way.

"He liked to party. We both did, but he always took it too far. Sometimes he would get physical after he had a lot to drink. I would leave, but he would always apologize and convince me to come back to him. It started off small, a few slaps, but it escalated quickly. And I always went back. We were at a party one night. He was drunk and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

My eyes make their way towards the eyes of my friends. "Every time I close my eyes I relive that night."

"Rose-"

"When I found out I was pregnant I left. I had no choice. I couldn't let him find out about the baby; I have no clue how he's going to respond. He has eyes everywhere. He's going to find out and try to do something. If I'm not having that dream, I'm dreaming about what he'll do to her."

"We're not going to let that happen, Rose," Ivan promises.

"Have you gone to the police?" Dimitri asks.

I laugh humorlessly. "Of course I have. Nothing ever happens. Files get misplaced. Things get covered up."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you," Ivan vows again.

"Either of you," Dimitri adds. "You're family now, Rose. You and Lennox are going to be stuck with us forever."

I smile at both men, grateful for everything they've done for us. It's nice to be a part of a family.

The three of us stay up and talk about anything and everything for a while before I attempt to sleep again.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I wake up with it, too, because I didn't have the dream again.


	11. Reactions

Rose POV

"There's my favorite person in the entire world!" Vika exclaims as soon as her eyes find me in the hall.

That's not suspicious at all. "What do you want from me, Vika?" I ask as we head to my locker.

"I don't want anything from you. Who said I want anything from you? Because I didn't."

I put my combination into the lock and it swings open with a faint creaking sound. "Mhmm."

"Okay, fine," she admits. One point for Hathaway. "I was invited to a party this weekend and I was wondering if you could, I don't know, maybe cover for me with Dimitri?"

I immediately look at my friend. She's giving me her best puppy dog eyes, which may work on Ivan, but definitely do not work on me. "Vika, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just ask me to cover for you with your tall and easily worried Russian brother so you could go to a party?"

She looks back at me like this was the simplest thing in the world. "Yeah." I close my eyes and count to ten.

I will not try to slap some sense into my friend.

I want to.

But I will not.

I open my eyes only to find her big brown ones, much like her brother's, staring into mine with such hope. "So, you'll do it?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Vika?!"

"What?"

"You cannot seriously be asking me to do that for you. Especially not after everything that has happened."

She sighs. "I know. You've done so much for me already. I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry."

She begins to turn away dejected and I have to stop. She needs to understand. "Vika, it's not that."

She turns back around, a huge grin on her face. "So you'll do it?"

"Hell no." I grab my stuff out of my locker and slam it shut. "Vika, are you sure you should be partying right now? Remember the last time you got into trouble? You thought Dimitri was going to send you back. Do you really want to feel like that again? Do you really want to be sent home?"

"Of course I don't want to be sent home," she tells me. "But I'm young. I want to have fun."

"You can have fun doing a lot of other things."

We start walking towards Dimitri's room for my afternoon torture session. "You can't really say that, Rose."

"Why can't I say that?"

"You used to be just like me. You went to parties. You had boyfriends. You were fun once!"

"And look at how that turned out for me, Vika!" Angrily, I open the door to Dimitri's classroom, forcing it to hit the wall with a loud bang. We enter the room, which is thankfully void of people, including Dimitri. "I have responsibilities now. I have another human being to look after. I have to be an adult and make adult decisions just because I liked to have 'fun'. There can be consequences, Vika, to partying. Have you ever thought about that?"

"You don't think I have?" she asks, her voice raising slightly. "You were there that night! You know I've thought about it; that I've dealt with consequences! But I'm not going to let one little thing stop me from having fun!"

I look at her. I see her determination in her eyes. I also see her inability to be swayed. "I'm not going to cover for you, but have fun at the party, Vika. Be safe."

Viktoria stares at me for a moment, then storms out without saying a word.

I hope this ends well.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Rose, I don't know what to do."

I quickly glance at my alarm clock before jumping out of bed to throw clothes on. "What's going on, Dimitri?"

He sighs into the phone. "Mia's parents called me. She apparently told them she would be over here all night with Vika, but she arrived home a few minutes ago and was very drunk."

"Let me guess, Vika told you she would be staying at Mia's house tonight."

"Yes, she did." He gives a very tired pause. "Do you know where the party is? Vika hasn't come home yet."

"I don't know, but I can stop at the typical places and see if I can find her."

I hang up the phone, wake up Lissa and ask her to watch Lennox, and get in my car. I drive to every party spot around town I can think of and find nothing. No raging parties. No telltale signs, not even a single trace of any underage gatherings.

I go to Dimitri's empty handed.

"Sorry, comrade," I tell him when I enter his home. I didn't even bother knocking. I'm turning into Ivan, which is a very disturbing thought. "I checked all the usual spots. I practically went up and down every street in town. I don't know where she is."

He puts his hands in hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her."

"I don't know either, comrade," I respond honestly. I join him in the living room, sitting on the couch beside him. "She asked me to lie for her tonight. I guess Mia was her second choice."

"I don't even want to think about how badly she is influencing Mia."

"Mia is old enough to make her own choices," I remind him. "And so is Vika. She's actively making the choice to do this."

Dimitri lifts his head and stares at me for a few moments, thinking about something. "Thank you for looking for her tonight, Roza. And for being there for her. You're an amazing woman." I can feel my cheeks getting red as I look up into his eyes. "Beyond amazing. More like an angel."

"Dimitri…"

"Roza?"

We look at each other as we slowly lean in. Our lips meet and for a few moments nothing else matters. Nothing else exists in the world except for the two of us.

And then reality crashes back in.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

We spring apart and both look guiltily at the door, finding a very drunk and highly upset Viktoria.

"Vika, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Dimitri angrily tells her. "You lied to me! You convinced Mia to lie to me _and_ her parents!"

She ignores him, her focus is on me. "Partying isn't good enough for you now, Rose? You have to come over here in the middle of the night and fuck around with my brother?"

"I came over here to help look for you," I respond. "Nothing happened."

"God, Rose, you're such a fucking hypocrite! You give me a lecture about how this kind of behavior is wrong, but you can do it? You can screw around with my brother, your teacher, and that's totally okay?"

"I'm not doing anything with your brother, Vika!"

"Have you screwed the entire student body, Rose? So now you're throwing yourself at the teachers? Collecting new baby daddies or something?"

"That is enough, Vika!" Dimitri gets up and tries to calm her down, but his attempts are futile.

"Get out," she yells, "I never want to see you here again!"

"Fine, Vika, have it your way," I say calmly. "You can say anything you want. It's not going to change anything." I grab my coat and slip on my boots. I look back at Vika and make eye contact. "I told you that stuff about parties because they're dangerous and I worry about you. And for the record, I've never had sex. Not willingly, so no I'm not sleeping with Dimitri. _That's_ why I don't go out anymore."

The look in her eyes changes slightly. Maybe I've finally gotten through to her.

I guess I'll never know.

I leave the apartment, closing the door softly behind me, and I don't look back.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Many of you have been commenting on my lack of an update schedule. I know it's frustrating and sad, but unfortunately I don't have time to make weekly or bi weekly schedules. If you want to know what happens next, please hang in there. I'm doing my best.

If you want me to write faster, leave a review. Instead of telling me to update more, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or what you hope to see more of.

Thanks for reading! – V.M.


	12. Holidays

Rose POV

I enter Dimitri's classroom precisely at the agreed upon time and not a second sooner. I really don't want to face him. Not after everything that went down with Vika. And I'm pretty sure he isn't too keen on seeing me right now either.

Not after that kiss.

That one amazing little kiss that should never have happened.

Yeah. He's definitely not going to want to see me.

Dimitri's head looks up in my general direction, but he refuses to look me in the eyes. "Rose."

"Morning, comrade," I greet in the fakest cheerful voice I could muster. "How are you on this glorious morning?"

"Rose."

"Let's just get to the part where you say you don't think we should continue our before and after school sessions anymore so I can skip to the part where I agree so I can leave and come back when school starts."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I shrug as my answer. The truth is I know Dimitri well enough that I can pretty much guess his thoughts. "You're partially right. I was going to say we skip the tutoring sessions. But only until after we come back from holiday break. You're almost caught back up from your time off. You deserve a break."

That and you can't even look at me, I add silently. "I'll see you later then," I tell him as I walk out the door. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk away, but I don't care.

I can't let myself care.

Not right now.

So I do what I'm best at doing. I push down the feelings until I can't feel anything anymore.

* * *

I have been trying to ignore every Russian who comes into my path, at least until after winter break starts so I can have a little time and space.

Some of them were making it much harder than others.

Dimitri is the easiest since it was his idea in the first place. We spend every first period in a polite silence, each ignoring the other as we do our own work. Last period is easier since it's not just the two of us alone together. He lectures. The bell rings. I go home.

It works.

Vika is much more difficult. She actually _wants_ to see me. We don't have any classes together since she is a year below me, but she's creative and finds her way into my daily schedule. She "accidentally" wanders into my classes. She waits for me in the hallways. She follows me into bathrooms. She even scopes out my locker before and after school.

I can't hide from her forever, although I keep trying.

I need to keep trying.

I just need the chance to forget everything for a while.

I'm even trying to stay away from Ivan. He has nothing to do with this, but he's still Dimitri's best friend. It'll be easier in the long run if I just distance myself from all of them now. Ivan, on the other hand, doesn't agree. Every time I see him he tries to pry information out of me.

It started out small. When was the last time I tutored Vika? When was the last time I visited Casa de Belikov? When am I planning on going back to visit?

That eventually evolved into the one question I refuse to answer: What the hell happened?

I don't know, Ivan. I do not know. Your answer is as good as mine.

* * *

I survived to the start of winter break. Everything was going fine… until I remembered how insane the Dragomir household is around the holidays. The Dragomirs love any reason to celebrate and with Lennox in the house they definitely went overboard.

Insanity is probably a better word.

Within the first day of break the entire house was turned into some crazy winter wonderland straight out of some television show. Fake snow littered the house, candy canes, mistletoe, poinsettias, and every other Christmas decoration imaginable found their way into the everyday decorum of the house.

The Dragomirs have always gone above and beyond when it came to decorating and it always has looked amazing. Lennox loves looking around in awe and seeing all of the wonderful things they've put up, and I am so thankful they've done this all for her, but part of me hates it.

I've never been a holiday person.

I've had no reason to be. My mother has never been around. My father… who even knows who he is? All I know is that he's probably Middle Eastern and he must have had some wicked hair. Growing up I was always invited to spend the holiday with Lissa and her family, and I often did, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to celebrate with my actual family. I always secretly hoped that my mother would finally be around. That we could actually have a tree in the house and that we could decorate it ourselves.

It never happened.

I'm not a big holiday person.

But I want Lennox to be.

I guess I'm just going to suck it up and try to enjoy my decent into insanity.

* * *

The annual Dragomir Christmas party. It's a holiday tradition, a big feast followed by fireworks. We get to be surrounded by only those closest to us, unlike the New Year's party where anyone and everyone is invited to celebrate into the New Year.

Today's the day.

I get dressed in my finest ugly Christmas sweater before dressing Lennox in a dress Rhea bought for her. As we head downstairs I realize how excited I actually am. There will be no stress. Just celebration and binge eating.

Happy birthday, Jesus.

We join the rest of the Dragomirs in the living room. The first hour or so is just for immediate family; the rest of the guests will arrive for drinks before dinner. It's nice, just being able to be me without having to put up some sort of wall.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last long enough.

Christian arrives promptly at the designated time, bringing flowers for both Rhea and Lissa. They gush at the thoughtful gesture before making a huge deal of going to put them in water. He smiles in my direction and walks over to me and my daughter.

"How are you today, princess?" he asks Lennox. She giggles at him.

"I think Uncle Christian is funny looking, too," I agree.

Christian rolls his eyes and carries on talking to the baby. "I got your Aunt Lissa and Grandma Rhea some pretty flowers. I thought I'd get you one, too," he says as he holds out a pink carnation towards her. She reaches for it and grabs it, bringing it close to examine it before for herself before she shows it off to me.

"That's a very pretty flower, Lennox. You want to tell funny looking Uncle Christian thank you?" I ask. Christian rolls his eyes at my antics but takes Lennox anyway and starts jabbering to her in baby talk. Lissa and Rhea return, joining us as two new guests enter the house.

It's Dimitri and the gorgeous woman from the dinner.

We haven't spoken in a few weeks and I miss being able to talk to him. I've lost a really good friend.

From the look he's giving me I know he feels similar.

"Christian, there you are! I can't believe you ran off so quickly to find your girlfriend," the woman teases. She tenses up when she sees him holding my child. "Please tell me you did not get Lissa pregnant and kept this from me until this very moment."

I try to contain my laughter, but it is impossible. The look on her face! It was intimidating and Christian was so scared. It was priceless!

The woman glares towards me and I stop laughing. "The baby is mine," I tell her as Christian hands her back over to me. "I'm Rose, Lissa's best friend, and this is my daughter, Lennox."

"You're Rose." It was a statement that was almost borderline question. "I'm Tasha Ozera, Christian's Aunt." I realize now that's why she looked so familiar when I first saw her. She and Christian have the same blue eyes and striking black hair. Tasha suddenly gestures to Dimitri and the attention drifts to him, making him very uncomfortable. "And you all probably know Dimitri Belikov." He gives a brief awkward wave while probably wishing he could die in a hole. "Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner, Mrs. Dragomir."

Rhea smiles. "Anyone important to Christian is always welcome in our home. And please, call me Rhea." The two women talk back and forth for a while before Rhea takes her on a tour of the house. Lissa and Christian wandered to the nearest couch to sit as close together as possible without it being too inappropriate, leaving just me and Dimitri awkwardly standing in the same vicinity since the men of the Dragomir family have suddenly disappeared.

Lennox takes that moment to notice the incredibly tall Russian. Her eyes brighten, she grins as big as she possibly can, and holds her arms out to him. He notices her before I can even move. "Can I?" he asks me quietly. I nod, not really trusting my voice at this exact moment. He takes her and immediately starts his baby Russian talk.

Just like that I'm alone.

Everyone else is paired up. Andre and Eric. Rhea and Tasha. Lissa and Christian. Dimitri and Lennox.

Merry Christmas, folks.

Just before dinner starts, Dimitri walks back over to me with a sleeping Lennox in his arms. He looks down at her with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

He looks so happy.

"How has she been doing?" he asks me as he gently puts her back in my arms.

"She misses you and Vika, but otherwise she's doing great."

His eyes meet mine. "We miss her, too." I look away. I can't do this. Not here. Not now.

I go upstairs to put Lennox to bed. I take my time to get back downstairs, baby monitor in hand.

Dinner was only mildly painful. Everyone was merry and bright, but my heart just wasn't into it. As soon as dinner was over I escaped to the balcony. I brush some snow off part of the ventilation system and sit on it, letting myself stare up into the clear night sky.

"You were so keen on escaping you didn't even think of grabbing a jacket. Why does that not surprise me?" a familiar voice asks with hidden laughter.

"It's not that cold, comrade," I say without even looking at him.

He walks over to me, drapes his duster around my shoulders, and sits next to me. "You've been out here for a while. It's winter in Montana. It's cold."

"You're from Russia. If the cold bothers you, you have some issues."

Silence falls between us as we both stargaze. It's comfortable and almost like old times.

Almost.

"What are you doing out here, Rose?"

"I could ask you the same thing, comrade."

"I asked you first."

I finally look at him, only to find him looking back at me. "And I asked you second." He gives me a pointed look and patiently waits for me to answer him. I look back up towards the sky and carefully contemplate what I'm going to say. "I'd rather be alone out here than be alone while surrounded by everyone."

"You're not enjoying tonight," he observes.

"What can I say? I'm not a holiday person."

"Rose-"

I look back at Dimitri as I cut him off. "Tasha is good for you."

Dimitri chokes a little bit. "What?"

"She makes you happy."

"Rose-"

"You deserve to be happy, Dimitri." He stares back at me in shock. I stand to leave, but Dimitri's grabs my arm. He stares into my eyes, his eyes conveying everything he wishes he could tell me.

He doesn't like Tasha.

Not in a romantic way.

He misses me.

He's worried about me.

The baby monitor goes off and Dimitri lets me go. I hand him back his coat and head for the door. I look back at him before I go inside. "Merry Christmas, comrade."

"Merry Christmas, Roza."

I go upstairs to spend the rest of my night psychoanalyzing what the hell just happened.


End file.
